The Odd One Out
by inuysha97
Summary: Tiffany's the unused and unwanted twin sister that her parents don't care for. She plays no role in the world, until Ambrose of Wizard City pulls her into the Spiral and her unwanted existence becomes necessary.
1. The Odd New Wizard Recruit

_Note from Author-_

_I love Wizard101! And now that I've read a couple fan fics about it, I wanted to write my own with my characters in the game. Hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter One- The Odd New Wizard Recruit**

Tiffany was the odd one out in her family. Even though she was exactly like her brother, he was the better one. They both shared leaf green hair and diamond eyes. Tiffany and her brother were as close as twins could be, or at least, until they turned ten years old. Timothy, her brother, was chosen to hold up the family business while she, Tiffany, stayed isolated from the world.

As four years passed, Tiffany and her brother grew more and more separated. Son enough when their fourteenth birthday reached, they hardly recognized each other. Timothy's hair was jelled back, and he wore formal business clothes. Perfect for the heir of the company. Tiffany's figure grew weak. She was skinnier than paper, her face pale, and her hair always covered her eyes, her perfect jeweled eyes.

It's hard to say their parents cared at all what happened to Tiffany. They directed their attention to Timothy, and in teaching him how to become a leader. Timothy wanted so badly to be with his sister again, to be her playmate, her friend, and mostly, the protective big brother. So on his breaks, he'd visit Tiffany, she'd normally be in her room, or out in the garden. Either way, she'd be planting flowers and trees or talking with animals. Timothy didn't know if she could actually do that or not.

On the first of the New Year, Tiffany couldn't stand her life. She hated her parents so much. She hated them down to hell. The only time she didn't feel that hatred was when Timothy came over. Tiffany loved her brother more than anything in the whole universe, and she knew he tried his best to be with her.

ON the first of the New Year, Tiffany and Timothy were allowed the whole weekend together, from December twenty fifth to January first.

"Gamma, looky here! I found the perfect student!" An old man pointed to a crystal ball excitedly. An owl craned his neck closer to the ball.

"O come now Ambrose, you said that the last two wizards," Gamma retorted. "And you know what happened to them?" the owl asked. Ambrose chuckled.

"Yes I do indeed; they were eaten by gobblers for being careless and had lost their wands previously." He replied. He turned his attention to Gamma.

"But look it, doesn't she look the heroine type?" Ambrose asked. Gamma fluttered his wings as if shrugging.

"Eh… She looks too skinny to me." He replied. Ambrose sighed.

"Trust me Gamma, this is the one!" He smiled at the girl in the ball, who was hugging her knees and was sniveling miserably. Ambrose trotted over to his spell book which was gathering dust on a pedestal.

"Alright spell book, don't disembowel her like you did the last one." Ambrose scolded the book. He flipped through the pages. He stopped on a page labeled _How to summon people from different dimensions_

Tiffany looked up from her knees when her door opened. Timothy grinned as he strolled in. He walked over and flopped on the ground next to her. He faced Tiffany.

"Hey sis, what's up?" He asked. Tiffany shrugged. Timothy shifted in his seat on the carpet.

"So I guess you've taken a liking to the ground huh?" He said. "Oh, I'm not saying it's uncomfortable! I'm just not used to it… But, it's actually kinda nice." Timothy giggled. Tiffany looked blankly at him. Her eyes glanced up at his hair, which was unusually messy and spikey. Timothy looked up too, and ruffled his hair.

"Yea, I thought I'd mess with it a little." He said. "Guess what happened next." He made a noise that sounded like a little explosion. "And poof, there went my 'nice looking' hair." He made quotes around the word 'nice'. Tiffany giggled.

Timothy smiled too, and he reached out his hand and lifted her bangs from her eyes.

"There, your eyes don't deserve to be covered like that, they make you look pretty." Timothy said. Tiffany reached her hand up and brushed her bangs back, only to have them fall back over her eyes.

Gamma watched them intently from outside the crystal ball as Ambrose chanted a spell from his book.

Tiffany reached over and pulled her brother into a hug. Timothy wrapped his arms around her and hugged back. They both smiled. A strange pulsing noise began reverberating through the bedroom. Timothy let Tiffany go and looked around.

"What's that sound?" Tiffany whispered. Timothy shrugged. A blue light formed in the center of the room. It grew bright and a portal opened up. Timothy grasped Tiffany protectively. The portal made a humming noise, and three stands of blue light reached out of it and grabbed Tiffany. Timothy grabbed Tiffany's hand as the lights pulled her into the portal.

"Wait, what's up with these lights?!" Timothy asked. Another light pulled out from the portal and slapped Timothy's hand, making it retract. The light whacked Timothy's head and helped the other three lights pull Tiffany in. She struggled in the grasps. Tiffany looked back at Timothy with wide eyes.

"T-Timothy! What's happening?" She asked him. Timothy stood up and ran to the portal. He stomped on the strands of light. Nothing happened. He looked around frantically.

"Hold on sis! I'll uh, stop this!" Timothy assured his sister, who tried standing up and walking away, but the lights prevented her from going the opposite direction of the portal. Soon enough, she and the lights disappeared into the portal, leaving Timothy alone.

Ambrose cheered as he slammed the book shut.

"Hah! I did it!" He said. Gamma frowned at the ball, which showed Timothy looking panicked and miserable.

"Tiffany…" he whispered before his silver eyes began tearing up. Gamma directed his attention towards Ambrose.

"Are you sure that girl's the one?" He asked. Ambrose nodded.

"Let's go greet our newest student!" Ambrose suggested merrily. Gamma fluttered onto his shoulder and they teleported away.

The wizard and owl reappeared after a second or two.

"What is it?" Gamma sighed. Ambrose stomped up to a drawer.

"Forgot my glasses!" Ambrose replied. He walked back to Gamma.

"Ok, going to meet her for real this time!" Ambrose said. Gamma rolled his eyes and soared onto Ambrose's head.

"Well don't mess up my hat." Ambrose muttered before they disappeared again.

Tiffany found herself standing in front of a tower. She looked around, her bangs flicking back and forth and irritating her eyes. She brushed them up and let them fall back down.

"Maybe I should cut them." Tiffany suggested aloud. As she said it, a poofing sound came from behind her. She turned to see an old man in purple pajama's with an owl nesting on his night cap.

"It's a little early to be dressed in nightwear." Tiffany pointed out to the man, seeing the sun was high in the sky. The man laughed.

"These aren't pajama's dear girl, they are my wizard robes!" He said. "My name is Ambrose, headmaster Ambrose, and this is my owl, Gamma." Gamma raised his left wing.

"Hello there.' Gamma greeted. Tiffany stared at them blankly.

"O yes, I've summoned you here, the spiral. It's a magical universe where ANYTHING can happen! Like here, in Wizard City. I am the headmaster of Raven wood, a school for young wizards." Ambrose explained.

"So why am I here?" Tiffany asked.

" I've brought you here because you have magical abilities. Abilities that couldn't have been found in your previous world due to the serious lack of magic." Ambrose replied. Tiffany shook her head.

"No, I'm not magical in any way! I'm just not good at anything!" Tiffany protested. Ambrose sighed.

"You're wrong dear! I've been watching you, and I've seen your part with nature. So you must be a death student!" He said. Gamma whacked his head.

"She's a life student you fool!" He reprimanded. Ambrose chuckled.

"Whoops, that's right. A theurgist." Ambrose said.

"A the what?" Tiffany asked, her head tilting sideways.

"A theurgist; wizard of life and nature. Able to heal the wounded and communicate with nature." Gamma explained. Tiffany thought, remembering talking to a deer when it strolled into the garden, and flowers blooming bright with color when she touched them.

"That's nice to know I suppose." Tiffany muttered. "Wait, when can I see my brother again?" She asked Ambrose and Gamma. Ambrose scratched his head. Gamma replied for him.

"I'm afraid you can't see him again, unless he comes to this world. This would be tough, considering he has no magical abilities." Tiffany's eyes swelled with tears.

"O hey now, don't cry!" Ambrose said. His eyes lit up like a light bulb.

"I know, I'll give you your wand and robes. They're temporary of course. When you graduate Raven wood, you can buy better clothing." Ambrose took out light green robes with yellow trim and a sparkling green wand. Tiffany took the items precariously.

"I'll take you to your dormitory; you can begin your wizard training tomorrow." Ambrose said, placing his hand on her shoulder. He steered her through a commons area with homes and tall buildings. They soon reached a gate.

"In here is where Raven wood is." Ambrose said, he pointed behind them. "And my office is straight down that road." He ushered Tiffany through the gates and walked her to a building that had a sign reading _Girl's Dormitory_.

"You can explore the school later, go in this building. There should be an empty room, Gamma, go in and lead her there." Gamma lead Tiffany into the building and down certain hallways until they reached a door labeled _Tiffany Silver Wrath_.

"How do you know my name?" Tiffany asked. Gamma told her it was because they've been scouting out for her. Tiffany opened the door and entered the empty room. Gamma followed her.

"O yes, you need a bed don't you dear?" Gamma asked. He chanted a simple spell, and furniture faded into being.

"That should do it! A bed, nightstand, wardrobe, table, and comfy chairs all accounted for!" Gamma said. He welcomed her to Raven wood, and left the room, the door closing behind him. Tiffany sat down on her new bed, still clutching her robes and wand.

"I'm sorry, Timothy." She whispered, imagining him as sad as she was. Tiffany placed her items aside and sat down on the floor next to the bed. She brought her knees in towards her head, buried her face into her pants, and that's how she fell asleep.

_Note from Author-_

_And apparently, listening to Vocaloid helps my creative spirit. Thanks a bunch Miku Hatsune!Anyway, I hope you readers stay tuned for chapter two. I'm introducing the next main characters then! I love headmaster Ambrose and Gamma, they are funny in my mind._


	2. The Odd New Friends

_Authors note-_

_Hey hey, I'm back, and with chapter two of The Odd One Out! I'm enjoying writing this a lot. Hope you like the story as much as I do writing it!_

**Chapter Two- The Odd New Friends**

Tiffany woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Her head bobbed tiredly as she stood up and wobbled to the door. She opened it to Gamma.

"Good morning Tiffany! I hope you're prepared to become Raven wood's newest student!" Gamma said cheerfully. He looked up and down at Tiffany, whose clothes were wrinkled from sleeping on the floor and her bangs covering her eyes made her look quite sinister. Gamma cleared his throat.

"Why don't you change into your robes and meet me downstairs?" Gamma suggested. Tiffany silently shut the door and changed quickly into the green and yellow robes. After changing, Tiffany was wide awake. She strolled down to the main room of the dormitory, where Gamma was waiting.

"Follow me; I'll take you to your class." Gamma beckoned Tiffany out of the dormitory. Tiffany got a good look at the school as they walked through. The classroom buildings and training towers were old, but it made them just as beautiful to see. At the heart of the school grounds was planted an ancient magic tree. Gamma introduced Tiffany to it. It said its name was Bartleby. Tiffany loved how many flowers and trees were planted. She loved greenery. Her parents never allowed her to plant as many plants as she had wanted to.

Gamma brought Tiffany to the life classroom. He ushered her inside and introduced her to the teacher: A cow wearing a kimono. Tiffany was caught off-guard for a moment, but she saw how kind Moolinda Wu, the cow, was.

"Please, take any seat you'd like. The rest of my class should be here soon." Moolinda Wu said kindly. Tiffany took a seat in the back row. Soon enough, a group of kids wearing the same robes she was bustled in. They all slumped down into chairs across the room. Two kids came and sat next to Tiffany. The girl on her right smiled at her.

"My name's Kestrel." She introduced herself. "This boy next to me is Edward. I'm a senior student here!" Kestrel said. Edward muttered in his seat.

"You're only in your second year." He said. Kestrel glared at him.

"I know that!" She snapped. She faced Tiffany again.

"My name's Tiffany." Tiffany greeted shyly. Edward glanced over at her, but immediately turned away. Kestrel whacked his head.

"Don't be rude!" She said. Edward rubbed his head.

"I wasn't being rude." He grumbled.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse my little brother." Kestrel said to Tiffany. Edward's head snapped towards her.

"I'm not your little brother! I am two years older than you and we're not even related!" Edward told her. Kestrel stuck her tongue out at him.

"So? I've been here longer than you, and the amount of time we spend together technically makes us siblings-"

"No it doesn't! And you've been stalking me for the past few weeks! I saw you looking into my dorm window!" Edward told her. Kestrel snickered.

"You're dorm's on the bottom floor, I must've passed it." She said. Edward sank into his seat and muttered to himself. Kestrel turned towards Tiffany again.

"Say, you want to be my big sis? I've always wanted one!" Kestrel asked Tiffany.

"I, um, I've never been a big sister before. I'm the younger one in my family." Tiffany replied. Kestrel made a pssh noise with her tongue.

"Who cares? You can be my big sis here!" she said. Edward gave Tiffany a look that said _don't do it, you'll regret it. _Tiffany smiled weakly at Kestrel.

"I can try being a big sister…"

"Yes! This is so sweet!" Kestrel said. She hugged Tiffany tightly. Up front, Moolinda Wu cleared her throat and began teaching. After lunch, Tiffany's class began battle training.

"I'm best at battling, I'm a sorcerer!" Kestrel said. "Edward here is a necromancer." She nudged Edward. He stared at her.

"What do you want now?" He asked. Kestrel asked Tiffany what wizard she was. Tiffany answered, saying she was a theurgist.

"Wow, a theurgist! That's sweet!" Kestrel replied excitedly. Moolinda Wu taught the students the basics of battling. Kestrel helped the new students out as well because she already knew how to battle.

"Hey Edward," Tiffany asked Edward while practicing summoning monsters, "Why is Kestrel in the beginner class if she's a second year student?" Edward shrugged in response. Kestrel came up to Edward and joined him in battling a fire golem.

"What's up Edward?" She asked. Edward didn't respond. She nudged his shoulder, and got glared at.

"Why are you so prickly today?" Kestrel asked. She summoned a fire cat. It didn't do much damage against the golem. Edward pulled out a dark fairy card, it sapped the life out of the golem, and a new one replaced it.

"Whoa, you got it with one hit!" Kestrel exclaimed.

"Well yea, you have to think about magic types while battling. A life golem is weak against death magic, so it's safe to say death magic is the type to use." Edward explained. Kestrel booed him.

"Enough with the boring lectures already!" She said. Tiffany trotted over to them, her bangs bouncing along with her.

"Hey big sis, what's new?" Kestrel greeted.

"I'm ok, I guess…" Tiffany replied slowly. Kestrel tilted her head.

"Something you need?" She asked. Tiffany shrugged.

"C'mon now, don't be shy! You can ask me anything!" Kestrel said, nudging Tiffany's stomach.

"I don't know how to use my wand." Tiffany admitted. Edward sighed.

"Didn't you pay attention to Moolinda Wu in class? She explained it clearly enough for newbies like you to understand." Edward explained. Kestrel jabbed his stomach.

"Be respectful to your big sis!" she told him.

"She's not my big sis any more than she is yours!" Edward replied, his hands clutching his stomach where Kestrel jabbed him. Kestrel stared at him angrily.

"She's our big sis, so you'd better man up and treat her like a lady!" Kestrel yelled in his face, and then she stomped off to practice summoning fire cats. Tiffany walked over to Edward.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Edward exhaled loudly, and nodded.

"Yea, Kestrel's a pain, but she means well." He looked over at Kestrel, who was trying to summon a blood bat. Tiffany glanced over her shoulder at Kestrel as well, and giggled when the blood bat spell fizzled. Moolinda Wu cleared her throat and called attention to the class.

"Our training time is about up, please exit the tower safely, and that means no more miniature explosions." She directed her attention towards the class clown, Logan. He snickered back and pretended his hair was on fire. Everyone turned away and left, leaving Logan and his buddies to get a fire extinguisher for Logan's head.

Kestrel dragged an annoyed Edward to Lunch, Tiffany trailing behind. Kestrel told them to sit wherever; she'd go make something real quick. Edward grimaced, thinking about the last time Kestrel tried summoning a mander to cook for her. It turns out; students eat wherever they please at lunchtime. Some left for their dorms, while others sat on the grass by a tree, which was most likely to crack a joke here and again.

Edward plopped down on a bench near a giant hole. Tiffany glanced at the hole worriedly.

"What happened to the death school?" She asked. Edward shrugged.

"I just heard it somehow fell down from the school grounds one day. Death students are either required to teach themselves magic, or rely on more advanced students." Edward explained quickly, dismissing the topic. Tiffany directed her attention to a flower growing in a corner.

"Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Kestrel's bubbly voice said as she trotted up to Edward and Tiffany. An orange lizard miserably followed her.

"Try cooking yourself for once!" Edward told her. Kestrel stuck her tongue at him.

"I can't cook, manders can!" She replied. Edward snorted.

"Where'd you hear _that_?" He asked. Kestrel turned to the mander, pointed her wand at him, and he disappeared. Tiffany looked at Kestrel with surprise.

"Where'd he go?" Tiffany asked curiously.

"I sent him back to where he first came from. Not sure where monsters originate from." Kestrel replied. She took out three boxed lunches, and handed one each to Tiffany and Edward. Edward took it hesitantly, his eyes said it all. _Manders can't cook! Haven't we established that fact the last time? _Tiffany opened the lunchbox to… was that food, or slop?

"Wow, this does look better than last time!" Kestrel observed.

"That's for sure." Edward agreed. Tiffany smiled, thinking how hard that mander must've worked on this. She took a deep breath, and joined Edward in taking a first bite. The two's minds automatically said _Get it out! Get it out!_ Edward choked a little before managing to swallow. He cleared his throat, relieved.

"It doesn't taste much better." He remarked. Kestrel and Tiffany giggled. The trio laughed off the aftertaste of the food, and stood up to brush themselves off. A shadow began forming on the ground. Kestrel looked up at the sky and pointed out a dark cloud. Edward snorted.

"Don't freak out over a giant cloud." He told her. Tiffany looked at the cloud strangely, she noticed an eerie vibe coming from it.

"What class is next?" Kestrel asked.

"Don't you have a schedule?" Edward asked back. "Next class I'm private studying in my dorm." He said. Kestrel sighed.

"I lost my schedule yesterday; it blew away with the wind. I was sad to see it leave-"

"Why didn't you chase after it or something?" Edward snapped. Kestrel shrugged.

"Hey guys, there _is_ something wrong with that cloud." Tiffany observed. Edward looked up, and he felt the strange vibe too.

"Ugh, it's sending chills down my spine." He complained. "Should we tell a teacher?"

"Nah, it'll be fine. It's just a cloud." Kestrel said. Just as she said it, black figures began crawling from the cloud. It reminded Tiffany too much of the lights dragging her through the portal before she got to Wizard City.

"Aah, those figures then…?" She asked Kestrel. Kestrel glanced at the cloud, and froze.

"O my gosh, look how cute those ponies are!" She squealed, pointing at the black figures turning into horse shapes. Edward back slapped her head.

"Idiot, those aren't just ponies!" He scolded. Kestrel stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let's get a teacher." Tiffany suggested, starting towards the life classroom. Her friend agreed, and they rushed to the classroom. Edward opened the doors for the girls, and they paced inside. Moolinda Wu was writing different healing spells on the chalk board. She turned to the students and smiled.

"How may I help you three?" She asked.

"Alright, there's this weird cloud outside, and ponies are coming out of them and-"

"Strange figures are coming out of a dark cloud outside, and the cloud's giving off an evil vibe." Edward cut off Kestrel with his own explanation. Moolinda Wu set down her chalk, but it popped back up and continued writing scribbles on the board.

"Show me the cloud." She said. She followed the trio outside. A couple other students have gathered outside and were staring oddly at the cloud and the black horses. Cyrus also stepped out from his classroom. He sneered at the strange sight and walked right back into the building. Moolinda Wu gasped at the dark cloud; she could sense the evil vibe as well.

"You three," She got the trio's attention. "Go to Headmaster Ambrose; tell him what's going on, maybe he'll know what to do." She ushered the students towards the gate to the Commons.

_Authors note-_

_Well, new characters, and a plot's finally forming! Stay tuned for more. And don't forget to review and let me know your questions, comments, concerns, stupid remarks, etc. Sorry I don't have much to say, nothing interesting's happening to me at the moment, especially since it just snowed where I'm at. Bleh, I dislike snow. OH yea, and since it's the holidays, here's a message from Kings-isle in this here link below!_

_ watch?v=thwPD5i7DIc_


	3. The Odd Enemies

_Note from Author-_

_And its Christmas Eve. I couldn't wait to post this, so here it is! Chapter three of The Odd One Out. See you at the end!_

__**Chapter Three- The Odd Enemies**

Merlin Ambrose pondered hard on the student's story about the mysterious dark cloud and black horses. That brunette Kestrel made the story plenty hard to believe.

"C'mon Headmaster, what do we do about this?" The boy, Edward demanded.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ambrose returned. The three looked dumbfounded.

"Y-you're the Headmaster," Tiffany pointed out. " Shouldn't you handle a situation like this calmly and with grace…?"

"Eh…?" The Headmaster thought about this. "I guess you're right… Alright, Gamma! Let's take care of this!" He shouted to Gamma, who was in the next room over. Gamma flew onto Ambrose's shoulder hesitantly.

"And how exactly…?" Gamma asked. Ambrose shrugged.

"Maybe I'll think of something when I see what's going on." He glanced over to Kestrel. "What's _really_ going on." Kestrel laughed nervously. The company walked out of Ambrose's office and into Raven wood. The cloud looked more black and sinister and the black horses were beginning to descend onto the ground.

"Headmaster! What do we do?" Kestrel shouted. Ambrose shook his head, pondering hard. A horse swooped down over Kestrel, she screamed.

"Oh shi-"Edward clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Watch your language!" He scolded. Kestrel responded with a muffled protest. Tiffany gazed after the black horse, taking in the fact they were only made of cloud.

"Headmaster!" she called to Ambrose. "Those horses shouldn't harm anyone physically; they're made from a cloud!" Ambrose nodded, and scanned the dark cloud. Edward removed his hand from Kestrel's mouth after several attempts at being licked.

"If those horses came from the cloud, shouldn't they disappear if we destroy the cloud?" Edward asked. Gamma nodded.

"It's possible, but how would we destroy that cloud?" Gamma responded. Kestrel's hand shot up. Gamma called on her.

"Let's ride the horses!" Kestrel suggested. Edward snorted.

"Not the time, Kestrel!" He replied. Tiffany shook her head.

"It's actually a great idea!" Tiffany said. Kestrel gave Edward an _I told you so _look. Edward rolled his eyes. Tiffany quickly planned and explained her idea to the group. Kestrel thrusted her fist in the air and exclaimed,

"Yea, let's get that cloud!" The group scattered to the entrances of the schools. Ambrose was at the storm school, Gamma nearby at the ice building, and Edward was standing in between the fire school and where the death school originally was. Kestrel stood at the myth school and Tiffany paced back and forth in front of the life school. The cloud horses reached the ground and began running through the buildings and towers as a ghost might've. As one ran towards Edward, he cursed under his breath and stood firmly on the ground. As the horse raced by, Edward leaped and clambered atop its back. Surprisingly enough, he didn't fall through it, it felt solid. Kestrel whooped as he and the horse rose into the air.

Tiffany watched the horse race by with Edward on top, she noticed that the horse wasn't trying to shake him off; rather, it seemed to have expected him to get on top of it. Tiffany wondered if her plan would work. Another horse had ran right through her and was headed for Kestrel. Kestrel grinned and hopped on the horse. She forced the horse to fly next to Edward and his horse.

The dark cloud above the school started to collect light in it. Gamma and Ambrose exchanged worried glances. Ambrose walked up to Tiffany.

"I may know who's behind this." He told her. Tiffany met his look.

"A person?" She asked. Ambrose nodded grimly.

"He was a teacher here once. He taught necromancy. His name was Malistaire." Ambrose quickly gave a rundown on how Malistaire was Cyrus Drake's brother. His wife taught life magic, and after she died from an illness, he turned dark. He continuously attacked Raven wood, and one time, he separated the Death school from Raven wood. Ambrose thought- sorry, knew- this was another attack from Malistaire.

Tiffany listened to the story, interested. Then she thought of something.

"Is that why you summoned me here?" She asked Ambrose. He stuttered, and averted his gaze. Tiffany knew that was it. She felt annoyed, and angry. "Why can't you fight him yourself? I'm not magical, have you seen me try handling this wand?" She pointed at her wand, which seemed to snicker at her. Ambrose cleared his throat.

"I've tried fighting him Tiffany. I'm getting old, and my memory's beginning to fail me. I'm no match for Malistaire." Ambrose explained. Tiffany felt the urge to slap him.

"Get another wizard to fight him! I don't know anything about magic, why me? What's wrong with someone like Edward, who knows how to use a wand?" Tiffany asked angrily. That's when Gamma fluttered over and landed on the old wizard's shoulder.

"We've tried asking trained wizards." Gamma said. "Malistaire beat all of them. We found out that Malistaire was reading them and their abilities like a book. So we needed a starter that needed to find their abilities. It's hard to explain, but we needed someone like you, Tiffany." Gamma explained.

"I've summoned others before you." Ambrose told her. "But the summoning spell either disemboweled them or the people themselves began doubting themselves and lost against Malistaire." Tiffany shook her head. If she wasn't the first one and others before her lost against Malistaire, including expert wizards, she didn't stand a chance.

_Tiffany, don't doubt yourself. You're young, talented, and the best little sister anyone could ever have! _Timothy's words echoed through Tiffany's mind_. Or the people themselves began doubting themselves and lost against Malistaire. _Ambrose's words came into her head as well.

I guess I don't have much a choice. Tiffany told herself. She nodded and looked up at Ambrose and Gamma. Ambrose smiled when he saw the newly lit fire in her eyes.

"Good luck." Ambrose told her. Tiffany griped her wand tightly, and looked around for another cloud horse. Luckily, one was well on its way towards her. She jumped onto its back as it passed by. She directed it towards Kestrel and Edward, who were waiting for her.

"Yea, let's kick some cloud butt!" Kestrel cheered. Edward and Tiffany shared an amused look and giggled.

"Alright, first things first!" Tiffany explained phase two of their newly named, operation cloud. Kestrel and Edward nodded, and they raced off up towards the dark cloud looming above. Tiffany watched them and wished them luck. Now all she needed to do was to wait for Malistaire to show himself.

_Note from Author-_

_And there it is. Chapter four will soon be well on its way, as soon as Christmas is over. Maybe it will be posted by the end of winter break. But I hope you awesome readers enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think. Whether it be bad, good, or whatever. And don't hesitate to ask a question if you have one about the story or anything!_


	4. The Odd Way to Solve Problems

_Author's note-_

_At long last, the fourth and final chapter of The Odd One Out. Sorry for the long mass of time from chapter three and four. I decided to plan out the whole chapter while I try to fall asleep. I got the story, but not a lot of sleep. Anyhow, please enjoy, I hope the finale pleases you readers enough._

**Chapter Four- The Odd Way to Solve Problems**

Tiffany wasn't sure if her plan would work, but she needed to have faith in it and herself to beat Malistaire. Edward and Kestrel were to go into the cloud and find a way to destroy it, or lure Malistaire out to Tiffany, or both. Tiffany wished the two luck; she herself thought the plan was mad. But Kestrel seemed happy enough to explore the inside of a cloud, saying she always wanted to sleep atop of one.

_ Be brave little sis._ Timothy's voice gave her all the strength she needed. _And maybe I can go home after this. _Tiffany thought. But then she remembered her parents, and that they'd be thinking by now, _Good thing she's gone to. What a burden off our shoulders._

_ Who cares? You can be my big sis here! _

_Yea, Kestrel's a pain, but she means well._ Kestrel and Edward were kind to Tiffany, and she didn't want to leave them. She felt at home here. But as much as she wouldn't want to leave her first friends behind, she desperately wanted to be with Timothy again. The days when they'd sit together in their garden, or in her room, and Timothy would pathetically try breaking the ice between them.

A sudden shriek interrupted her thoughts. She shook her head_. I'll think about it after I'm done with Malistaire. _She told herself. She looked towards the sound of the shriek, and saw a new dark shape forming in front of her. Her cloud horse started to fidget, and bucked. Tiffany yelped and griped onto the horse's mane to keep from falling to her death. The dark figure in front of her began taking a human shape, or a man with black robes, wizard staff, and black hair and beard.

Is that…? Tiffany began to wonder. The man sneered at her.

"So, another wizard trainee sent to their death?" He asked aloud. Tiffany Sat up straight on the fidgety horse and shook her head.

"No one is going to die today." She said firmly. The man pretended to be impressed.

"I highly doubt that." He told her. "My name's Malistaire, you should know who I am." He greeted with a slight bow. Tiffany nodded slightly.

"I'm Tiffany Silver Wraith." Tiffany greeted. Malistaire gave her a hard look; she returned it to tell him she wasn't scared. Malistaire straightened his stance.

"You show more bravery than the previous rookies." He observed. "But that won't help you if you can't even use magic." His staff began glowing and started to store energy. Tiffany slid her wand from a slot in her robes and griped it tightly. She held it up to her mouth and said a silent prayer before starting her battle.

Tiffany started with a simple death shield, twenty five percent protection. Malistaire snickered and summoned a ghoul. Tiffany stared at it blankly, it started digging a hole, and it poked its shovel in her direction. She immediately felt some of her energy being sucked away. Her shield disappeared, showing it worked. She gulped, and cast a new spell, a life imp. It laughed manically and played a couple bad notes on its violin. Malistaire covered his ears and cast a life shield around him, taking some damage for him. Malistaire straightened and glared at Tiffany. Tiffany shuddered, and pulled out her spell deck for a new spell. As she quickly thumbed through the cards, she spotted a new card she had never seen. She pulled it out. A centaur, it must've been shuffled and misplaced. Tiffany shrugged. It was worth a shot.

Malistaire cast a new spell, a fire elf. Tiffany was left with a burn, it quickly dealt damage. She winced, and began summoning the centaur, praying it wouldn't fizzle. The spell worked, and a centaur popped out and swiftly pulled back and arrow from his bow and sent it flying at Malistaire. It happened so fast, Malistaire turned into a tree. But quickly enough, the bark exploded, and Malistaire coughed and bent onto one knee.

"Hah, I'm not finished yet…" He growled. "I won't be beaten by a trainee wizard!" But it was done; he collapsed, and fell straight down to the ground. Tiffany sighed with relief, it's over… She thought happily. The fire elf's burn dealt it's last round of damage, and she winced at the pain. Her vision started to blur, and blacked out. The last thing she heard was two people scream her name.

_Little sis! You're not done yet, you're not done… _Timothy's voice yelled at her. Tiffany's eyes fluttered open, surrounding her was Edward, Kestrel, Ambrose, and Gamma. They all sighed with relief when they saw her come to.

"Big sis, thank goodness!" Kestrel clapped. Ambrose smiled down at her gratefully.

"It's over, Malistaire has been defeated, and now Raven wood will thrive!" He said. Tiffany smiled. Gamma fluttered his wings.

"We must thank you for what you've done young Tiffany." He said. Ambrose nodded in agreement.

"If there's anything we can do for you, anything at all, tell us." Ambrose told her. Tiffany's eyes immediately glazed over.

Anything… So can I go… Home? Tiffany thought. But she threw that thought out the window. No, this is my home, with people all around that care for me… But… She sat up and turned to Ambrose and the white owl.

"Can you bring my brother here?" She asked. She almost regretted saying it, Timothy had to work the family company. He was to soon own it all, and be the most powerful business in the state. Ambrose pondered the idea and shrugged.

"Yea… Yea, I could possibly make arrangements for that…" He said slowly. Gamma's head tilted fifty degrees.

"But your brother has no hint of magical talent." He said. "Bringing him here would make him the only non-magic user in Wizard City!" Tiffany's look told them she wasn't going to change her mind.

"You have a brother?" Kestrel exclaimed. Edward gave her a playful shove.

" We've already established that fact!" He told her. She nodded and laughed nervously. "I'll bet he's as great as big sis is!" She commented. Tiffany nodded to her and smiled. Ambrose cleared his throat.

"Well, if it's what you truly want, I have no objections." He said, Gamma looked uncertain, but agreed. Kestrel cheered, saying she would have a big brother now. Edward sighed and gave Tiffany a relieved look. _Can you believe this girl? _Tiffany laughed and agreed. Ambrose and Gamma led the way to his office. He rushed to an old dusty book and flipped through the pages.

"Once more, my rustic book of old spells!" He told it. The book seemed to sigh, as if to say, _go away! _"Aah, here it is!" Ambrose exclaimed as he ran his finger down one page. Tiffany glanced at it and saw the portal that first took her here. She averted her eyes to keep from shuddering. Edward and Kestrel came up on either sides of her and took her hands. She looked back and forth between them, they both smiled at her. So she smiled back.

Ambrose began chanting some verses in a language the trio couldn't understand. Soon, a blue portal opened up, making a familiar pulsing sound. Tiffany's hands tightened around her friend's hands. Edward gave her a reassuring squeeze back. Kestrel just stared at the portal in awe. Ambrose stopped chanting and paced behind the young wizards. Soon enough, some strands of light came through, pulling with them, a casually dressed Timothy. He stopped squirming from their grips when he saw Tiffany. He looked just as relieved as she had been, she felt tears swell up in her eyes. She quickly released her friend's hands to hug her brother. His body tightened at first, saying is this real? But he quickly relaxed and gave Tiffany a hug back. Tiffany let go after a couple moments. She smiled at her brother. He gave her his natural goofy grin and leaned in to wipe the tears in her eyes away.

"He is cute!" Kestrel gasped. Timothy gave her a blank stare as Tiffany and Edward laughed. Ambrose stepped up and gave Timothy the normal welcome to the spiral speech. Timothy stood up, pulling Tiffany with him. The portal disappeared soon after. Tiffany quickly introduced Kestrel and Edward to her brother. Edward and Timothy shook hands, and Kestrel tried giving him a bear hug. Edward explained Kestrel wasn't right in her mind. She immediately let go.

"I am completely sane thank you!" She shouted in his face. Edward held up his hands. _Alright, jeez._

As Kestrel gave Edward another speech about being civil to his elder sister, Timothy walked up to Tiffany and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Thanks for bringing me." He said.

"Why? I'd have thought you'd be at least a little mad." Tiffany replied. He shook his head.

"I don't want to be in a world where you aren't welcome." He told her. "You're my sis, my twin. I don't want to be anywhere but with you." Tiffany smiled; finally, her life was worthwhile. She felt Kestrel hug her from behind.

"Hey buddy, she's my sis too." She growled playfully. Timothy grinned at her. Edward was the last to come over. Timothy and Kestrel both pulled him in the group hug. He protested until he and Tiffany were face to face. The both blushed and smiled at each other.

Finally… Tiffany thought gratefully. I found a place I belong to. A place where I'm accepted, and loved by friends, and my brother. The four broke the hug, but they all knew, they were to be friends forever.

"So… Timothy." Kestrel leaned in close to Timothy. "I think big sis and little bro are ya know…" She jabbed her thumb into Tiffany and Edward's direction. The two stood facing each other, but blushing and averting eye contact. Timothy glanced over at them, smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"It's not right!" Kestrel shouted. Tiffany and Edward jumped and stared at her wide eyed. Timothy laughed, assuring them it was nothing. That, they could agree to.

_Author's note-_

_Whew, I'm somewhat glad I finished the story, but sad to see it end, as I am with most of my fan fictions. Sorry if you guys thought the end was cheesy, couldn't help it. But please let me know what you think in a review, good or bad. I'll be glad to hear what you readers think! And thanks for reading! Always a pleasure._


End file.
